


Hanging Tree

by Thereal_FakeAHcrew (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Hunger Games, Song fic, Washington dreams, rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thereal_FakeAHcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington has a nightmare.</p><p>Based on the song Haning Tree, because it will forever and always be stuck in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Tree

Wash looked around him. The land around him was covered in tall green grass, the sky painted with a sunset. He knew something was wrong. This was a dream, and in his dreams nothing went right. It all started when Epsilon was implanted in his head. Oh how he wished to be back of the state of unconsciousness, where there was nothing.

The eerie silence was broken by a voice, "Are you; Are you; Coming to the tree?; They're finding the man; The director of Free."  
"York?" Washington called. He moved towards the voice, even though he knew better. It was a dream after all. But all Wash wanted to do was to be able to see his friend again.  
"Strange things did happen here; And stranger would it seem; if we met, at midnight in the hanging tree." Another voice joined York in his song.  
"Tex?" This was weird. What was going on? Washington started to move faster, and in the distance he saw an old tree.

"Are you; Are you; coming to the tree; I told you to run; so we could all be free." Was that--?  
"C.T.!" Wash missed his best friend from the freelancer days so much. He was running now, towards the tree. It was easy to tell that there were figures hanging from the branches.  
"Strange things did happen here; And stranger would it seem; if we met, at midnight in the hanging tree." Those figures, Wash was now close enough to realize who they were. Everyone who had died from Project Freelancer, all his friends were hanging from the tree from a rope tied around their neck.

They all sang in unison now, "Are you; Are you; Coming to the tree; wear a necklace of rope; side by side with me; Strange things did happen here; And stranger would it seem; if we met, at midnight in the hanging tree" Everyone hang in order of death, each with other wounds symbolizing how they really died. Wash felt sick. Right next to South hung his armour.

"Are you; Are you; coming to the tree; the man who started this; is gone finally." Wash looked a little higher to see The Director hanging, blue in the face. He started to panic. This is what he wanted right? The Director was finally dead. But it wasn't worth the death of all his friends.  
"Strange things did happen here; And stranger would it seem; if we met, at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you," Wash wanted to leave, he wanted to run, but he couldn't move for some reason.  
"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you," he started to shake. It had only been then that he realized he was crying.  
"Washington?" A voice broke the chanting, but he couldn't tell who was calling his name.  
"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you," the armour in the tree swung back and forth, almost asking for him to be inside.  
"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you," Washington tried to scream. Any thing to block out the siren-like song. It didn't work, and no sound came from him. All he heard was the continued chanting.  
"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you."  
"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you." Stop it! No more!  
"Are you; Are you; Are you; Are you,"  
"WASHINGTON!"


End file.
